Moonspell
by liz2413
Summary: After spending the first semester of sophomore year living with her dad, Sophia McCall returns to Beacon Hills to finish up the school year with her twin brother Scott and best friend Stiles. Scott doesn't want his younger twin getting involved with werewolves, but can Sophie resist once she befriends the quiet Isaac Lahey? Isaac/OC, begins at Season 2.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Yes, yes I know there are _so_ many stories where Scott has a twin sister but they are usually paired with either Derek or Stiles from what I've seen. That being said, I've decided to give Isaac some love since he is one of my many favorite characters on the show. Anyways, the first chapter is sort of an introduction which takes place before the first episode and we will probably get into the actual plot of the show in the second chapter.**

**Also I have no idea about Scott and Sophie's dad, so I'm pretty much making all of this up.**

******_Consider these while reading: _Do you like Sophie? Does she seem to plain? Did Isaac seem OOC? Do you have plot ideas? Do you have positive or negative criticism?**

**I hope that you guys like the character of Sophie McCall and you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Sophie McCall.**

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're home, sweetheart!"

I gave my mother a warm smile as she squeezed my hand, still managing to keep the steering wheel of our car under perfect control as we drove down one of the many familiar, tree-lined roads in Beacon Hills. It had been a few months since I'd been in my home town, and I'd missed it and its inhabitants much more than I could've anticipated. My attention strayed to my passenger seat window, gazing on as blurs of green continued to pass along with the occasional white pop of a small house.

"So," my mom continued, stealing a quick glance in my direction. "How was Michigan?"

Michigan had been the home to my dad ever since he and my mom had gotten divorced when my brother and I were younger. It was at the end of my freshmen year when I had decided that maybe some change would be good for my life. That change happened to introduce the idea of spending at least a semester up north with my dad, getting away from the usual way of Beacon Hills. Scott, who has always held a sort of animosity towards our father that I can't really explain, wanted nothing to do him, Michigan, or the school I would be attending there. My twin was sad to see me go, considering we're so close, but managed to keep in contact through a mixture of e-mails, texts, calls, and photos, more often than not recruiting our childhood friend Stiles to add in his own messages.

"Cold," I responded simply through a small laugh. "_Very _cold. But other than that, it was okay. The people were nice and everything, but it wasn't home."

That had been the main reason why I'd told my dad that I couldn't stay a second semester. His town was filled with friendly people and fun things to do, but they weren't the friendly people and fun things to do that I'd grown up knowing and loving. Plus, I had missed Scott and my mom. Our entire lives basically revolved around each other, with the occasional intervening of Stiles, and that wasn't something I could easily give up.

My mom tightened her grip around my hand a second time. "Well your brother is going to be very happy to see you. Stiles, too. He's probably hanging around our house somewhere."

I grinned at that. I had been thinking throughout the entire plane ride about my reunion with the two boys and all the fun we'd have. They would also be able to do a good job at catching me up with all that I'd missed. There wasn't a doubt that I'd missed a lot in my multiple month long absence.

Scott had told me about Allison, his new girlfriend who seemed very pretty from the few pictures he'd sent. She was obviously important to him, considering how much he gushed on and on about her during all of our phone calls. I'd also been updated on Stiles' forever-long crush on Lydia, and how she'd recently been put into the hospital after some sort of accident that I wasn't really clear on.

A grin appeared on my face as my mother turned onto our street. "I can't wait to see them either!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It's good to be back."

The remaining ride before we reached our house seemed to be the longest of them all. I could see Stiles and Scott sitting on the front porch, evidently knowing of my near arrival. The sight of them made me smile, even more so once my mom was finally turning onto our driveway and putting the car into park. The boys saw us and leapt to their feet immediately as I waved goofily from behind the window. As soon as the car was unlocked, I flung open the door.

"Soph!"

"Sophie!"

"Scott! Stiles!" I called back, leaping out of the car and breaking into a run.

The two boys met me halfway, enveloping the three of us into a large group hug that had me yearning for air. When we broke apart, I immediately took in the difference in my brother's appearance, like his shorter hair and overall _much_ more muscular physique.

"Hair cut?" I questioned, ruffling his dark hair as he nodded. "And you've been working out?"

Scott shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "Uh, something like that."

"How 'bout me Soph?" Stiles remarked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't I look any different?"

I tapped a finger to my chin. "Nah." He gave me an exaggerated frown. "You look the same adorable Stiles that I know and love."

"Aw shucks," he muttered, obviously flattered. "But seriously, welcome back. Do you realize how much you've missed? This town has basically gone insane in your absence and you won't even _believe _all the craziness that-"

"Stiles!" Scott scolded, nudging his hyper friend's arm.

Stiles' big brown eyes flitted from my brother, to me, then back to my brother. There seemed to be a sort of secret understanding between them that I wasn't aware of. With my knowledge of how odd the two of them could be, I shrugged it off as nothing too important.

"Maybe we should go inside before Stiles gives you the complete rundown of everything that's happened since you've left."

"Hey," Stiles interjected. "It wasn't gonna be _all_ me. I was gonna let you chime in a little bit there too, Scott."

My twin and I seemed to simultaneously roll our eyes at our friend.

I glanced back at the car where my mom had opened the trunk. "Let me just grab my bags." I told them, heading in that direction. "Actually, could you two help? I kind of have a lot to bring inside."

The boys nodded eagerly, darting past me and towards the car trunk. A small laugh escaped my lips as I watched them shove each other aside, wondering how I'd ever been able to leave this town in the first place. Figuring I should help with my own luggage, I trudged towards the car, only to see that Scott was already carrying in my two heaviest suitcases, seemingly with ease. I raised an eyebrows, wondering what in the world he'd done to build up that kind of muscle capability during my time away.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had included lemonade, snacks, and a whole lot of summarizing from my two favorite boys. I heard all about lacrosse and Scott's strange and sudden ability to transform into a really good player. It seemed that Stiles hadn't had much luck with the full contact sport, but was apparently improving day by day. They also provided me with a few vague details on all of the animal attacks that had been going on around Beacon Hills, right after presenting me with a welcome home present that ended up being a portable can of mace. Stiles explained how it had been an animal that had attacked Lydia on the night of Winter Formal and that he was still frequently visiting her. You'd have to be blind to not notice the glint in his eye whenever he spoke about our strawberry blonde classmate.

Another big topic of discussion was Allison Argent, and how Scott had been recently pursuing a secretive relationship with her since her parents didn't approve. For what reason, I did not know. I found it hard to believe that anyone would have something against my sweet twin brother. The only explanation I could come up with was that Allison's parents must be extremely strict and disapproving of any boy she brings home. At the end of our conversation, the boys mentioned a guy named Derek Hale and explained, again vaguely, that I should just steer clear of him at all costs. I was a little confused by that, but decided to listen to their advice regardless.

Not long after that Scott and Stiles had to run off to some boys-only type of thing, leaving me home alone since my mom was back at the hospital. I used a portion of the alone time to reacquaint myself with my bedroom as well as unpack a few of my bags. But that got boring pretty quickly, so I changed into some skinny jeans and a black shirt underneath my favorite green pea coat along with my taller brown boots and headed downstairs. I grabbed the spare key on my way out the front door, making sure to lock up before I embarked on my relaxing walk.

I sort of let my mind have a rest as I strolled down the familiar streets and passed familiar houses and waved to familiar people. But the recurring thought about Scott and Stiles' strange behavior couldn't seem to leave my head no matter how hard I tried. Still, I continued walking through the chilly air, watching as my breath made a foggy cloud in front of me.

After around half an hour, I found myself passing by the old cemetery. Scott and I used to be fascinated with the place when we had been children for reasons still unknown to me. Feeling nostalgic, I pushed past the creaky wrought iron gate and began a trek through the crunchy leaves and grass. A sudden cool wind had me clutching my arms around myself as well as provided a low whistling sound that seemed to be the only noise in the entire place. Had the sun been lower in the sky, I might've turned back to go home but its position alerted me that I still had a large margin of time before darkness overtook Beacon Hills.

I kept at a calm and leisurely stroll, glancing at different names and gravestones, and comparing the dates that each of them had. It wasn't an intact headstone, but one which was waiting to be placed in the ground that really captured my attention. The name etched into it read 'Katherine Argent' as well as the dates '1983-2011'. There was a small bulldozer parked nearby and a perfectly straight edged rectangle had been spray painted onto a section of dead looking grass. Judging by the fact that Argent wasn't the most common last name, I guessed that this Katherine woman had been somehow related to Scott's girlfriend Allison. Her birth year suggested that she could've been her much older sister or, perhaps, a very young aunt. Curious, I stepped closer towards the headstone.

"Can I help you?"

The sudden voice made me jump and completely spin around to face whoever it had come from. My widened eyes were mostly relieved to see a harmless looking teenage boy in some jeans and a black fleece jacket. He was taller than me by at least a few inches and had short, slightly curled blonde hair which shined _very _nicely underneath the setting sun.

"Uh, no," I stammered, placing my hand over my heart and exhaling. "I'm sorry, am I not allowed to be here?"

The boy shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "No, it's alright. I was just coming to check on the equipment for later."

I glanced at the bulldozer before turning my attention back to the boy. "You have to use this? To dig graves?"

He nodded, staring back at me with clear blue eyes. "Sometimes. It's just a part time thing that I do to make my dad happy."

A chilly breeze caused me to shiver as I swept a quick gaze over the cemetery. Sure, I liked walking through every once in a while, but working here and digging graves? It would freak me out to no end. Pushing my glasses up further on my nose, I looked back towards the boy. It was then when I noticed the slight discoloring around one of his eyes. A bruise that was a mix of purple, black, and blue was plain to see.

"What happened to your eye?" I wondered, hoping he wouldn't think I was trying to pry.

"Oh," he muttered, lightly touching the spot with his fingers. "Just from lacrosse."

That caught my attention. "My brother plays lacrosse too! Do you play for the Beacon Hills High School?"

"Yeah," he replied along with a nod. "I just started this year, actually."

I suddenly realized that I had been speaking all this time without ever properly introducing myself to the friendly seeming boy. Exposing my hand to the freezing air, I extended it out and took a small step forward.

"I'm Sophie McCall, by the way." I introduced with a grin. "Scott is my brother who plays lacrosse."

"Isaac Lahey," he responded with a tiny smile, shaking my hand. "And I do know Scott. I didn't know he had a sister?"

"Twin sister," I corrected him, dropping my hand and slipping it back into my pocket. "I spent the first semester of sophomore year in Michigan with my dad. I actually just got back into town today."

Isaac nodded for probably the third time as he took in my information. One look at the sky helped me realize that the sun would be setting soon, and I would need to take off if I wanted to get home before dark. Based on all of the animal stories that Scott and Stiles had told me, I didn't feel one hundred percent safe with my limited defense skills and small can of mace.

"Maybe I'll see you around school then," Isaac said, shaking me out of my animal attack related thoughts.

"Or at lacrosse games," I added. "I'm going to have a hard time believing that Scott is actually a talented player until I see it with my own eyes."

Isaac chuckled at that, running a hand through his short hair.

"I should get going," I told him, glancing up at the sky again. "I'll see you at school Isaac."

I gave him a small goodbye wave which he returned before turning and walking away in the direction that I had come from. As an afterthought, I turned around to call out something else.

"Oh, and I hope your eye feels better!"

He yelled back a thanks in reply and I waved again for some unknown reason before really getting on my way. My ears caught the hum of heavy equipment, most likely the bulldozer, and I was stuck wondering how in the world Isaac could work in a cemetery at _night_ in the creepy place that Beacon Hills had seemed to become. Hopefully my return would bring the answers to my many questions, as well as help me figure out why my twin and best friend were acting so oddly.

* * *

**Yay! There is the first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEASSSEEEEE review with your thoughts. **

**Do you like Sophie? Does she seem to plain? Did Isaac seem OOC? Do you have plot ideas? Do you have positive or negative criticism?**

**Please let me know! It will make me very happy even if you just leave a review that says "update soon" or "good chapter" or "bad chapter" (hopefully not)!**


	2. Omega: Part I

**Here is the second chapter. We are now getting into the plot which is covered by the show! I will change some details to make things work for my plot line, but nothing too major (yet).**

**Thank you to the two of you who reviewed, I was very happy to see that.**

**Enjoy and please please review!**

**P.S.- if anyone is a fan of Star Trek, check out my three-shot titled _My Name is Amelia Kirk_ and add your thoughts! xo**

* * *

The sky was darkened, a near full moon shining high in the air, once I returned home. As soon as I opened my front door, I was met with the sight of both Stiles and Scott rushing down the stairs and skirting right around me to make their way out of the very same door I was entering.

"Hey!" I snapped, whipping around to shoot them a funny look. "Where are you two rushing off to?"

The boys shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to me. "Something came up with Lydia at the hospital," Scott explained briefly. "We're just going to check it out."

Vague, much? "Should I tag along?" I asked, partially hoping that they would allow me to go in order to figure out what in the world was going on with them.

"No, it's fine." Scott responded, to my displeasure. "You should finish unpacking anyways, Soph. Gotta get yourself ready for school tomorrow."

Plastering a forced smile on my face, I nodded. That seemed to indicate to the boys that they were cleared to hurry off towards Stiles' jeep, practically leaping inside.

"Lock the door on your way in!" Scott shouted through the open window as they drove out of sight.

"Will do," I sighed, lazily turning around and stepping inside the house, making sure I fastened the bolt on the way in.

With the house all to myself again, I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom and turned on some soft music. I utilized the free time to finish unpacking the rest of my bags as well as get ready to go to bed. Even though the clock only read 9:45, I was exhausted from my long day of arriving home and catching up with the boys and walking and dealing with strange behavior. That being said, I found myself crawling underneath my comfy blankets and turning off the light. A good night's sleep definitely wouldn't be the worst idea before returning to Beacon Hills High. Hopefully my other family members had their house keys, because I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep in no time.

* * *

The morning came way too quickly, despite my good nine hours of rest. A familiar alarm blared from my clock, making me realize how much I _hadn't_ missed the noisy thing. Groaning, I slowly sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head, fighting the urge to yawn and go right back to sleep. Sure, I had missed going to the town high school, but I didn't know if rekindling my connection with classmates would be enough to sacrifice a few more hours of peace and quiet. As soon as the knock came from my door, I knew I wouldn't have any real choice in the matter.

"You up, Soph?" my mom called through the thick rectangle of wood.

I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes in any attempt to force them to become less tired. "Yeah," I muttered, just loud enough. "Yeah, I'm awake."

The first words of the day helped me catapult right into my usual morning routine. After crawling out from underneath my comfortable covers, I made my way straight for a quick shower. Hot water seemed to be the perfect solution to my weariness, and getting ready for school suddenly became a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, the ten minute shower pushed back my other morning activities, nearly making me late. Scott was already jogging out the front door towards Stiles' Jeep when I finally made my way down the stairs to grab a granola bar before following in his footsteps. Since my brother had quickly occupied the passenger seat, I took my place in the back seat of the car.

"Everybody in?" Stiles asked, glancing towards my spot in the backseat. "Seat belts? Soph, you got your seatbelt on?"

"Yes," I said through a chuckle, pointing towards the strap secured over my front. "Going to Michigan didn't exactly impair my ability to practice perfect car safety, Stiles."

"Just, you know, making sure and all." He responded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Obviously in a hurry, Scott patted his friend on the back. "Can we go now? Finstock is gonna kill both of us if we're late to his class again!"

"Going," Stiles said back, quickly stepping down on the gas pedal and speeding away from the curb.

Digging through my bag, I pulled out the schedule that Scott had picked up for me. My brother and I had compared our classes and found out that we had a few together, along with Stiles. In fact, Scott and Stiles seemed to have _most_ of their classes with one another. I didn't really understand why the administrators kept doing that, especially when so many teachers seemed to complain whenever the two boys got together. Examining the slightly crumpled piece of paper, I saw that my first class would be level 3 French with a teacher whose name I didn't recognize. Not a bad start to the day, I thought. As I continued to take note of all of my classes, I realized that a very strange and unusual silence had filled the car.

Looking towards the front seats, I narrowed my eyes at the oddly quiet boys. I caught them sharing a brief glance, Stiles raising his eyebrows. I furrowed my own brow as Scott quickly shook his head.

"So," I started, breaking the silence. "How'd the hospital visit go last night?"

Scott turned his head so that he was facing me. "Lydia sort of... ran away."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, more like leapt out of a window in nothing but her birthday suit. I guess technically she _did_ run after that, away from the hospital and into the woods..."

"And they haven't found her yet?" I wondered further.

"Nope," Stiles replied, popping the 'p'. "My dad put out an APB, but as of this morning they hadn't had any luck with finding her. Which is wonderful, really, considering the temperature is dropping into the 30's tonight and no matter how luscious and perfect her hair is, it probably isn't gonna be enough to warm up her entire body."

Although he was trying to act casual about the entire situation, I could hear Stiles' voice beginning to sound frantic by the time he had finished speaking. I knew how much he cared about Lydia, and he wasn't the type of person to just let all that go even if she hadn't been acting like herself lately.

Leaning forward, I gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Stiles. I'm sure your dad and the very capable Beacon Hills police officers will be able to find her in time."

In the reflection of the rearview mirror, I saw him give me a thankful smile. I returned one, pressing my back against the seat once again. There wasn't any time to dwell on any further conversation after that, since Stiles was pulling his Jeep into a parking spot. After a glance at the tiny clock, we all realized that we would have to hurry in order to make it to class without being tardy. Giving a brief goodbye to the boys, I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car, jogging towards the doors to reenter the familiar halls of Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

After slipping into the classroom just before the final bell, I had hurriedly found a seat around the center of the arrangement of desks. A few familiar faces had given me waves and small greetings once I was settled, easing some of the nervousness I had been feeling about my return to the school. It turned out that Mrs. DeLine was a thirty-something, short, dark haired woman who had lived in France for three years after graduating from college. She seemed to be really nice, but knew how to keep a class in line, which was the perfect combination in my opinion. Mrs. DeLine had begun class with a brief reminder of what they had been working on throughout the first semester, which was a big help to me. Luckily, the French class I had taken at my school in Michigan had covered a lot of the same concepts.

We had been working silently on a simple verb conjugation worksheet for around twenty minutes when the classroom door unexpectedly opened. As in any classroom filled with teenagers, all of us immediately turned our attention to the open door and whoever would be stepping inside. I was pleasantly surprised to see Sheriff Stilinski enter the room, followed by a tall boy with pretty blue eyes and light hair. Isaac.

"Sorry, Mrs. DeLine," the Sheriff apologized. "This one was just helping me out with an investigation." He patted Isaac on the shoulder, who lowered his gaze to the floor.

"_Ce n'est pas un problème, monsieur._" our teacher responded in a wonderful French accented.

Sheriff Stilinski knit his brow and opened his mouth to speak, briefly glancing around at the room filled with kids who were all staring at him. "Right," he muttered before turning back to the teenage boy beside him. "Thanks again, Isaac."

"You're welcome, sir." he replied quietly, giving the Sheriff a short nod.

With that, Mr. Stilinski turned to make his way out the door. As he was halfway through, he suddenly turned back to add something else.

"Welcome back, Soph!" He called out quickly, giving me a small wave.

I returned the gesture and smiled back as he fully exited the classroom. Stiles' dad was one of my favorite adults out there, apart from my mother. Scott and I had spent many days and nights over at the Stilinski household throughout our lives, making him sort of like a second parent to us both.

"Take a seat, Isaac." Mrs. DeLine addressed him, opting to speak English, as he continued to stand near the door. "We were working on a conjugations worksheet."

Picking up a paper from the teacher along the way, Isaac began to walk towards the only empty desk in the classroom. I directed my eyes towards where he was heading, and realized that the only spot happened to be directly to my left. Once he reached the desk, Isaac placed his backpack beside his feet and took a seat in the navy colored chair. He looked in my direction a moment later with a close-lipped smile, raising up his hand in a tiny wave. A grin appeared on my lips.

"Looks like I saw you at school after all," I said quietly, hoping not to catch the teacher's attention in any negative way on my first day back.

Isaac chuckled, turning his attention to the worksheet that he had placed in front of himself. I figured he wasn't too keen on getting in trouble either, what with already walking in late. Thinking about his entrance with Sheriff Stilinski, I reminded myself to ask Isaac about his role in helping the investigation once we had some free time to talk. After stealing one last glance at the diligently working boy, I decided to do the same and finish the last few sets of conjugations that I had left.

It had only been around five more minutes of silent work time when Mrs. DeLine spoke up. "I've decided to start off the semester with a little project," she began to explain, writing the criteria up on the chalkboard. "Your assignment is to create a brochure about a common tourist attraction that a traveler might visit on a trip to France. And before any of you start complaining, I'll inform you that I've decided to be nice and let you have a partner to work with."

Almost immediately, people began looking around the room and whispering to their friends, planning partnerships. My own gaze swept over my classmates, only the further instill the fact that I didn't have any really close friends who took French with me.

"Woah, woah," Mrs. DeLine continued. "I'm not _that _nice. There's an even number in here, so I want everyone to partner up with their desk neighbor. Rows 1 and 2 will be partnered up together and so will rows 3 and 4. Before you all start asking, there are stickers indicating which row you are seated in on your desks."

The blue slip of paper concealed underneath a piece of clear tape caught my attention. According to the sticker, I was seated in desk 4 of row 2. If I was thinking correctly, then desk 4 of row 1 would be located directly to my left, where Isaac was sitting. Upon looking up, I found that he was already staring back at me.

"Well this is a coincidence," He remarked, raising his eyebrows.

I used the eraser end of my pencil to push my glasses up further onto my nose. "It sure is," I answered back, resisting the urge to smile and giggle stupidly.

"Since there are only a few minutes left in class," the teacher spoke up. "Just start by brainstorming a few ideas. We'll have time tomorrow to work in the library."

"Do you have any ideas on what we should research?" Isaac asked, turning slightly further in my direction.

"Actually, I do," I began, interlocking my fingers. "We could go with the obvious choice and try to snatch up the Eiffel Tower." I paused, letting that option sink in. "Or we could go with something more... extravagant. I was thinking the Palace of Versailles. You know, where Marie Antoinette lived."

My partner nodded slowly, tapping a finger against his chin as he seemed to think over both alternatives. After a moment he raised his blue eyed gaze to meet mine.

"The Eiffel Tower is cool but, as you said, an obvious choice." Isaac reiterated. "Versailles sounds good to me."

"Perfect," I responded with a smile.

Since we had our topic all figured out, Isaac moved the conversation towards other topics. "So do you know the Sheriff well?"

I nodded. "His son Stiles is one of my best friends. Scott and I spent practically half of our childhood over at their house." I paused before thinking of the reminder I had mentally recorder earlier. "Was he questioning you about Lydia this morning?"

"Yeah," Isaac replied, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "He wanted to know if I'd seen anything since I was working in the cemetery last night."

I still had a hard time believing how anyone could work in a cemetery in complete darkness. "Well you obviously survived your late-night grave digging experience," I said through a chuckle.

There was a split second where his smile faded and his eyes lowered before they met mine again. It was as if my comment had brought up some sort of memory. Or maybe something had happened last night in the cemetery that had freaked him out. That was a likely explanation. The shrill sounding bell signaling the end of first period rang before I could contemplate his odd reaction any further.

"Where are you headed next?" Isaac asked as we both collected our bags and began walking towards the door.

Remembering the schedule I had memorized on the way to school this morning, I recalled that my second class would be taught by someone named Harris. "Chemistry, I think, with a teacher named Mr. Harris."

Isaac's eyebrows moved a little higher up on his forehead. "Me too," He hesitated, letting me step out of the narrow doorway first. "I can show you. If you want, I mean."

"I _am_ a little rusty when it comes to making my way around this school," I admitted, falling into step beside him. "It'd be great if you'd show me."

He glanced down at me, meeting my grin with one of his own before we both shyly turned our gazes back ahead of us, trying not to bump into anyone as we made our way to the next class.

* * *

**Translation (in case you don't speak French) :**

_****__"Ce n'est pas un problème, monsieur." = It's not a problem, sir._

**So as you guys probably figured out, this chapter didn't include that much of the first episode. But have no fear, this is only part I of the _Omega_ episode! I wanted to throw in some Sophie/Isaac moments and thought of the whole French class idea and having them be partners on a project. Next chapter we will include more of what we actually saw in the season two premiere, and we'll see how Sophie fits into that.**

**Also for any of you who are wondering how long it will take for Soph to find out about werewolves, you will be happy/sad to hear that she will actually learn about their existence very, _very_ soon. As in possible next chapter. I feel like if I keep Sophie in the dark for too long, then it will be very difficult to show a lot of the plot while still staying in her point of view.**

**I am planning to try and update this story at least once a week, maybe twice sometimes if I'm feeling creative.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and _PLEASE_ leave me some pretty reviews to return to! Again I would like to know what you guys are thinking about my characterization so far.**

**xo, liz**


	3. Omega: Part II

**Chapter 3, woo hoo! Also known as part two of the Omega episode. This chapter is getting into the important stuff when it comes to Sophie and werewolves, so get excited! Hopefully this chap will live up to your expectations once you've reached the end. The only disappointing thing is there is not any Sophie/Isaac interaction in this chapter.**

**Again, remember that I will be making small plot changes in order to make Sophie fit better in the story, so be expecting that.**

**Enjoy and review pleeaasssseeee!**

* * *

The only good thing about Chemistry appeared to be the people in the class with me. Mr. Harris didn't seem like the most enthusiastic teacher out there, especially once I caught the glare that he sent towards my brother and Stiles when the entered the room. We were given assigned seats, which ended up putting Isaac and I on opposite sides of the room. Somehow, Scott and Stiles were seated right in front of one another despite the teacher's evident hatred for them.

I was put next to a girl I remembered from freshmen year named Claire, who greeted me upon my arrival but mainly remained quiet after that. The only other really familiar faces I took note of were Jackson and Danny, who were placed across from one another at a table in the back of the classroom. Scott and Stiles had always had some sort of grudge against Jackson, though I couldn't figure out where that stemmed from other than the fact that Jackson was basically always a jerk. He had never been mean to me, but I attributed that to my being a girl, otherwise known as Jackson's "specialty". Danny on the other hand was friendly to everyone, including the boys.

Class had generally been running smoothly until Mr. Harris handed out a pop quiz. I was exempt from the small assignment, since it was over material that they had covered during their last class. My absence of a quiz made it easier for me to let my eyes wander throughout the room, which is how I caught Scott and Stiles muttering things back and forth to one another. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but judging by the look on Stiles' face, he was a little distraught over it.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris suddenly spoke up from the front of the room. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, briefly glancing around. "Can you do that?"

An irritated smile made its way onto the face of Mr. Harris. "Well there it is again. Your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently."

A few snickers filled the remaining silence in the room. I found myself trying to hide back a smile, wondering what in the world Stiles could've done to get this teacher to despise him as much as he did. Scott had a passive look on his face, signaling that this sort of thing happened a lot.

"See you at three for detention," Harris concluded as Stiles' jaw dropped and my brother turned to face him. "You too, Mr. McCall?" our teacher added upon seeing his reaction.

Scott immediately faced the front of the room. "No sir."

That seemed to satisfy Mr. Harris, since he stayed quiet after that and let the other students return to their quizzes. It was only a minute later when the unmistakable sound of metal chair legs scooting over linoleum filled the classroom. Jackson came hurrying up to the teacher's desk, hand pressed against his nose, and asked frantically to go to the bathroom. Harris agreed, though not without giving him a strange look. Once permission had been granted, Jackson rushed out the door without another wasted second.

I assumed he was having a nosebleed, what with his pressing of a palm against his face. However, when my eyes wandered to the floor, they caught sight of a single drop of a dark looking liquid. It looked thick and had no transparency whatsoever, making it appear to be black colored blood. When I raised my gaze again, I watched as Scott and Stiles stared down at the exact same spot on the floor which I had been examining. They shared a brief look, further encouraging my goal to get down to the bottom of what was going on between the two.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on rather uneventfully, with me acclimating to my old high school again. I didn't end up having any other classes with Isaac after chemistry, which was a bit of a disappointment. Stiles was pretty frequent in the rest of my schedule, though he seemed a little off for the rest of the day. Maybe it was because he had just been assigned a whole lot of detentions. Scott was in my last class, making it easy for the two of us to meet up and walk home together, since Stiles had to keep his Jeep with him until after his punishment was over.

Almost as soon as we got to the house, my twin grabbed a slightly heavier jacket and made his way right back out the door. He said he was on his way to the cemetery, to provide moral support for Allison. I didn't mention how I knew he wasn't invited to her aunt's funeral, after seeing an article in the morning paper about how the ceremony would be very exclusive and private.

"Home alone, yet again," I muttered to myself as I laid my homework out on the kitchen table.

Considering I didn't have much else to do, I figured it would be a good idea to get the few assignments I had been given out of the way, in hopes of getting another good night's sleep. I let my mind set into work-mode, diligently completing every assignment with the low hum of music coming from my iPod. In order to focus, I tried to rid all of my thoughts of anything having to do with Scott or Stiles or black blood or strange behavior. Later would be dedicated to some sleuthing time, I decided.

The clock showed that it was six o'clock by the time I was finished with everything. I decided to make a small snack and chill out for a while in front of my laptop to reward myself for such hard work. Yet around half an hour later, I was starting to feel restless. Being home alone two days in a row for multiple hours really gets to you, which I began to discover. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed a post-it note out of a kitchen drawer and scribbled a quick note on it.

_Out for a run. Have my phone. Be back late_r.  
_-Sophie_

After plastering it onto the refrigerator, I jogged up the stairs to change into my favorite running clothes. I opted for my black leggings and gray colored jacket. Since I would be back before it got too dark, making sure to wear bright and noticeable colors wasn't an issue. Then came the annoying part, which was putting in my contacts. I pretty much hated wearing them, and only chose to when I was in situations where eyeglasses weren't the best option, such as going for a run. Since I didn't want to be running blindly through the woods, I sucked it up and put the small lenses into my brown eyes. Once I had put my dark, wavy hair into a ponytail, I grabbed the key and my phone and headed out the front door towards the large expanse of forest.

The woods had always been my absolute favorite place to explore. I loved the fresher smelling air, the crunching of leaves beneath my feet, and the sounds that came with the various animal inhabitants. My route took me past the old, burned Hale House, which was looking even worse than it had been before I left. I could've sworn I saw small round bullet holes that had riddled the walls, but decided it must have come from some sort of game hunter with bad aim.

Despite it being cooler out than I had anticipated, all was going well. I was running at a comfortable and steady pace, eyes ahead, until a strange yelp caught my attention. Slowing to a stop, I turned my head to the right and tried to see where the sound had originated from. There was a tiny moment of panic when I realized I wouldn't have my mace if the noise had come from something really dangerous. _Calm down_, I thought to myself. _It's probably just an animal._

The curious child inside had me walking forward in the direction of the yelp. I eventually came to a pause when I reached the top of a very steep hill that would be nearly impossible to walk down or travel up. My feet continued to linger there as I glanced back and forth to see if I could fin any sort of wounded creature or person. Deciding it was a futile effort, I exhaled and prepared to get back on my running path.

A very sudden, shrill screech pierced the air, eliciting a gasp out of me. I was so on edge that I jumped, turning 180 degrees to face the way I had come from. Hand pressed over my heart, I faltered back a step or two. However, my footing didn't allow for a step or two, and I was suddenly tumbling backwards and rolling down the large hill. I did my best to cover my face with my arms, desperately trying to avoid getting it sliced up by rocks and twigs. The rest of my body was exposed to stinging flashes of pain as my clothes were no doubt ripped by all of the stuff I was rolling through. My momentum picked up as I seemed to keep rolling forever. It wasn't until my head hit a nearby tree that I stopped, falling into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

My head hurt.

I couldn't really think of any better way to describe it, because my thoughts were only consumed by how much it _hurt._ The first few blinks helped me to realize that night had, unfortunately, already fallen over Beacon Hills. Eager to see how late it actually was, I reached for my phone. I was relieved to figure out that it had stayed in its small zipper pocket, and not gotten flung out during my painful tumble down the hill. The tiny digital clock read 8:37 p.m., meaning that it had only gotten dark a little while ago. I was somewhat surprised to see that I didn't have any missed calls or texts. That must've meant that neither Scott or my mom were home, and had never seen my note in the first place. It wouldn't be of any use to call them, since I would have no way of describing where exactly I was in the huge forest.

Bracing myself for the pain that would definitely be coming, I slowly rose to my feet. To my utter relief, my legs and arms didn't hurt that badly. They were sore and scratched up, but nothing as serious as breaking a limb had occurred. Brushing the leaves out of my hair and off of my clothes, I began to search the area for a good return home. The hill was obviously way too steep to climb back up, making my running route no longer an option.

In the still silence of the woods, my ears picked up on the faint yet unmistakable sound of running water. _The creek_, I thought, suddenly having a much better sense of where I was. If I made my way to the creek then I would be able to follow it until it reached the small bridge that was only around ten minutes away from my house. Feeling very proud of my survival skills, I began the trek towards the water.

The nearly full moon helped to light the way, and I was adjacent to the creek in no more than five minutes. It was actually a pretty view that I would have to appreciate some other time when I wasn't trying to make it out of the woods before stumbling across any rabid animals. There were a lot of large and flat boulders along the bank, surrounded by countless more trees that filled the forest.

"Wait!"

My head shot up as I heard the familiar voice breaking the silence surrounding the area. It sounded a _lot_ like Scott, and I halted to stare across the wide creek.

"Stop!"

Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that the voice belonged to my twin brother. But I couldn't see him, which meant he probably couldn't see me either. So who was his yell directed at? I moved close to one of large rocks to get a better view of the opposite bank.

Two figures came bursting out of the trees and into view. One was tall and big with long scraggly hair, making the other one, without a doubt, Scott. They seemed to be scuffling, though the longer haired one appeared to be trying to get away from my brother. In an instant, the second figure was snatched up into the air by activating some sort of trip wire, leaving Scott to stare helplessly up at him. The man kicked around in the air, making harsh noises that sounded a lot like growling and hissing.

For some reason, I decided to stay silent and see what in the world Scott was up to. Maybe this strange encounter would help me answer all of the questions regarding his behavior. Seemingly out of nowhere, _another_ guy jumped towards Scott, shoving him to the ground before picking him up and dragging him behind a tree.

"I can help him!" my brother argued, struggling against the man's hold.

"Quiet!" the man shot back. "They're already here!"

Since Scott and the other guy had hidden, I decided it would probably be a good idea for me to get out of plain sight. I crouched behind the boulder, enough to be concealed but still be able to see clearly what was happening across the creek. My black and gray clothes were especially helpful in staying out of view. Soon enough, a group of five dark-clothed men stepped into view. The moonlight glinted off the silver guns that they all had in their hands, making my heartbeat speed up in worry for myself and for my brother. One of them had a large duffel bag, which he set on the ground as they formed a circle around the growling captive.

The first of the five men pulled out a baton looking device, which he immediately shoved into the captive's abdomen. His screams rang out through the forest, making me tremble as I realized that he was being electrocuted. The same man then began rattling off the usual questions regarding the prisoner's name, where he had come from, and why he was in Beacon Hills. He received stammered answers in return. The long haired man was obviously terrified.

I couldn't hear everything he said, but I was able to catch something about him not hurting anyone and ambulances. It wasn't until one of the other five men, who appeared to be frailer than the others, began speaking in a loud and commanding voice that I could easily hear.

"Gentlemen," he began, facing his companions. "Take a look at a rare sight." He looked towards the first man. "You want to tell them what we've caught?"

Caught? It sounded and looked as if these guys were hunting _people_. Well that was definitely a development that had occurred during my time away.

"An Omega," the younger of the two men responded.

"The lone wolf," the figure with the commanding voice continued. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered."

My eyes widened as I began to connect together all of the terms.

Wolf.

Omega.

Pack.

Hunted.

Would I be insane to think that these people were referring to _werewolves?_ As in people that lose their humanity to a full moon every single month? I turned to look at Scott to see if he had any reaction, but his face still wore the same horrified look that he had been showing the entire time.

"Possibly, even alone by his own choice." The elder man grinned. "Certainly, not a wise choice."

I watched attentively as he turned away from the struggling captive and sauntered towards the duffel bag. It was difficult to see what he had pulled out until he came back to stand before their "catch". In his hands was a huge, medieval looking sword. My stomach dropped as I began to realize his possible intentions.

"Because, as I am about to demonstrate," he started, weighing the weapon in his hands. "An Omega _rarely_ survives on his own."

My hand flew over my mouth to conceal a scream as the man wound the sword up like you would a baseball bat before taking a clean swing directly through the middle of the dangling captive. There was a sickening slicing sound as metal ripped through flesh, the lower half of the man's body and his insides dropping to the ground. I was too horrified and breathing too heavily to even dare a look over at Scott.

Immediately, the man with the electrified weapon marched to stand in front of his murderer friend. "We have a code," he said sternly.

"Not when they murder my daughter," the elder of the two shot back, stabbing the sword into the ground. "No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half."

My ears tuned out as he continued, having heard enough of his savage speech. I was having trouble processing everything my eyes had just witnessed. If it was true, if I was making all the right connections, then were there actually werewolves in Beacon Hills? And what did my brother have to do with any of it? I made the executive decision to stay crouched down behind the rock until I was sure that the sadistic group of men had gone.

After declaring their mission to "kill them all", I heard the shuffling and crunching of leaves as the walked away from the water. Nervously peering around the rock, I found that the body was gone and the men were nowhere in sight. To my right, I heard the voice of whoever had pulled Scott away from the danger.

"Don't you get it Scott?" he questioned. "As soon as Gerard figures out what we are, he's gonna come around to slice us up just like he did with that Omega."

_What we are_.

The words rang out loudly in my head. There was no way that my brother was... no. He was the kind and awkward Scott, not some ruthless half-animal. As quietly as possible, I turned in that direction to see the two walking side by side, now on my side of the creek. With my movement came the crinkling sound of leaves.

"Wait," Scott muttered, stopping his motion and turning his head towards my hiding spot. "There's someone out here."

In a moment of panic, I couldn't decide whether to reveal myself or to stay put. It turned out I didn't have much of a decision since Scott appeared in front of me no more than a minute later.

"Sophie?!" he gasped as his friend jogged up beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

Still somewhat shaky, I stayed seated against the rock. "I was running earlier and... and I fell down a hill and when I woke up it was nighttime, and I didn't know how to get home so I started following the creek and that's when I saw you and those men and I hid here..." I trailed off, staring up at Scott.

"You know her?" his friend asked.

"Yes, Derek," Scott said exasperatedly to who I assumed was the Derek he wanted me to avoid. "She's my sister."

He furrowed his brow. "Sister?"

"Yeah," Scott replied with an edge to his voice. "Now just shut up for a minute, okay?"

Derek huffed a little, but listened to Scott anyways. Stepping forward, my brother extended a hand and helped me to my feet. He immediately wrapped me in a hug that I returned, still shaken from the night's events.

"So you saw everything?" my brother questioned, seeming a bit afraid to hear my answer.

I nodded. "I don't understand... They slice that guy in _half!_ What's going on, Scott?"

He turned to look at Derek, a questioning expression on his face. "Well you don't have much of a choice now do you, Scott?" Derek told him acidly.

"A lot has happened since you left," Scott began, turning back towards me. "I'll explain everything, but let's get home first, Soph."

When I looked back towards where Derek had been standing, he was already walking off in an unknown direction. My first impression was that he wasn't the most approachable guy around. Taking one of my hands in his, Scott began to lead us along the creek and towards the edge of the woods. Despite the fear and confusion instilled throughout me, I couldn't help but feel a little proud about being right. It appeared that there was something more going on in my town after all.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you think that was a fairly realistic way for Sophie to first find out about werewolves.**

**Leave your reviews pretty please! They actually do inspire me to write and get these chapters up sooner.**

**xo, liz**


	4. Shape Shifted: Part I

**Sorry for the long wait! This is a pretty long chapter though, so hopefully that makes up for the tardiness of this chapter.**

**So in this chapter all of the italic paragraphs are flashbacks to Sophie's conversation with Scott.**

**Enjoy and please review with your thoughts/comments/suggestions!**

* * *

Sleep.

It had always been my escape from any difficult or bothersome things going on in my life. Something about climbing into bed, the room doused in pitch blackness, and drifting off into unconsciousness was always appealing when I was dealing with stress. However, the simple closing of my eyelids did nothing to help me escape from my thoughts as I continued to lay flat on my mattress, enveloped in blankets.

Every blink was like a painted picture on the backs of my eyelids. The images transitioned between cut up bodies, giant swords, thrashing figures, and the face of the old man who I had come to know as Allison's grandfather. The sounds echoing throughout my skull were even worse. I heard yells and growls and pleas and the sickening slice as metal ripped throughout flesh. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and shot up into a sitting position.

As I brushed the hair away from my face and into a ponytail, my mind kept circling back to the talk Scott had given me once we returned to our empty home.

_"Werewolves," I repeated, my lips wrapping around the word which seemed to insane to be true. "How long have you..."_

_Despite my thought trailing off into nowhere, Scott obviously understood where I was going with it. "It happened right before school started." He explained, staring down at his interlocked hands. "You have to be bitten by an Alpha in order to turn. I was sure that Derek had been the one who had bitten me, but that was before we knew about Peter."_

_"Peter?"_

_Scott nodded. "Derek's crazy uncle. Turned out he had been escaping his room at the long-term care facility to kill anyone involved in his family's death. He bit me to make his pack bigger."_

Scott had explained everything about the Hale fire and how Allison's Aunt Kate had been the one to trick Derek and set his home ablaze. She had been Peter's last victim before Derek slashed his uncle's throat, which explained why I had seen Isaac preparing to dig a grave to place beneath her headstone. I also heard about how things had gone down with Allison, and how my twin had been more or less forced into showing his werewolf side right in front of her when he was nearly crushed by the hunters.

_Hunters_. The next big topic of discussion. It turned out that the men who had cut the rogue werewolf in half had been werewolf hunters, part of a long line that comes from the Argent family. Apparently Allison had brushed up on her skills right around the time of the Winter Dance, and had been unknowingly led on a hunt to kill the other Beta, who happened to be my brother. It obviously didn't affect their relationship with one another too much, even though they were being forced to meet in secret for the time being. From what Scott had said, Allison seemed to have adjusted well to knowing that her boyfriend was a werewolf.

I had basically gotten the full summary that I decided to refer to as "Werewolf 101". The perks, such as speed, healing abilities, amazing hearing, better sense of smell, and sharper eyesight had all been explained, but were pretty self-explanatory. Other than the disadvantage of having ruthless hunters after them, Scott also described the craziness that came along with the full moon, and how he had wanted to rip Stiles apart one time. It was a relief to know that he had gotten that side of him under control.

_"Why did you leave me in the dark about all of this?" I wondered, some form of hurt evident in my voice._

_My brother sighed, raising his head to meet my similarly colored dark eyes for only the second time during the conversation. "I thought it would keep you from getting hurt," he admitted in a low tone. "Mom still doesn't know. I guess I thought that I would be able to keep this part of my life away from you too."_

_I laughed under my breath, nudging his shoulder. "You do realize that mom works at the hospital all the time. I, on the other hand, am basically involved in every aspect of your life. Plus, it's almost impossible to keep secrets from your twin, especially ones this big."_

_Scott let the hints of a smile appear on his lips. "Stiles wanted to let you in on it. I think he just wants another partner in crime."_

_"Oh, that reminds me of another point," I started, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're okay with _Stiles_ being involved, but not me?! The same hyperactive Stiles who flinches at the drop of a pin!"_

My eyes finally closed again, this time more peacefully, as I remembered the funny debate that followed regarding how Stiles could be more capable than myself. I loved the kid, but I had a hard time envisioning him sneaking around by Scott's side while they searched for more clues about werewolves or evaded psychotic hunters.

Attempting to get any form of a good night's sleep possible at this late hour, I cleared my mind and fell back onto the mattress. I finally let myself slip into a peaceful slip filled with no interrupting thoughts or werewolves, hunters, or anything else of the sort.

* * *

A morning lacrosse practice for the boys had me rising out of bed earlier than usual and hastily getting ready for the day. I found myself seated atop one of the many rows of metal bleachers beside the grassy sports field, watching as the players slowly began making their way out of the locker room. Most of them made their way towards where I was seated and placed their belongings on the lowest bleacher. Trying to look nonchalant, I began to jot down notes in my open notebook about ideas for the French project with Isaac.

"Hey, Sophie."

My ears and head perked up at the sound of my name, since the voice belonged to neither Scott nor Stiles. Standing before me in a white practice jersey was Isaac, placing his bag down onto the grass. He had his helmet tucked underneath his arm and I sent him a smile and wave in response.

"Hey," I greeted him, setting down my pen. "I figured I'd watch you guys practice since I got dragged here so early by Stiles and my brother."

"I'm glad you're here," he replied, before pausing and glancing side to side. "I mean, uh, having people come watch really helps us to you know... work harder."

I chuckled a little, easily sensing his apparent nervousness and slight stumbling over his words. Isaac's blue eyed gaze hesitantly met mine again and I _swore_ I could see the tiniest of a flush in his cheeks. Upon continuing to look, I also realized that the black eye which had previously so obviously marked his face was completely gone. From the looks of it, nothing like that had ever been there in the first place.

"Well that's good to hear," I said with a smirk. "Hey, it looks like your eye has gotten better already."

Isaac's hand immediately flew to the once-bruised part of his face. His smile briefly faded, much like it had the first day in French class, before quickly being replaced by a less enthusiastic one as if nothing had changed. Again, I had the thought that there must be more going on there, but before I could ask anything Coach Finstock was sounding his whistle and calling all of the boys to the center of the field.

"Yeah, guess so," Isaac responded vaguely, pointing a thumb in the direction behind him. "I should go. I'll see you in French, Sophie."

Giving him a wave goodbye, I turned my attention back to the activity going on in the mass of lacrosse players. With the help of my glasses, I saw that it was definitely my brother who was heading into the goal area. That was strange, since Scott had conveyed his love for positions in the offense when he had been trying to explain the violent sport to me. It must've been some sort of punishment or something, since my twin had never been one to stay in a certain place for a long amount of time.

Suddenly very interested the practice, I set my notebook aside and focused on the first drill that they would be going through. The rest of the team lined themselves up around midfield, with Scott keeping his place in front of the net and another player positioned a few feet in front of him. It looked like they would be doing a sort of one-on-one thing, where each player got their chance to try and score. Coach blew his shrill sounding whistle and tossed the ball towards the first participant.

Everything seemed to be going well for about the first thirty seconds. As soon as the boy began his forward approach, Scott was sprinting out of the goal at what looked like full speed. I guessed I couldn't be sure anymore, since his werewolf powers could allow him to run a whole lot faster. He raced right past the defending player, only stopping once he had completely tackled his opponent to the ground directly in front of Coach Finstock.

Being the respective young man that he is, Scott helped the other boy to his feet before strangely sticking his helmet covered face very close to his teammate's. It was almost as if he was... smelling him or something?

"McCall!" Coach shouted as the assaulted boy backed away towards the bleachers. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the _actual_ goal."

Scott rose up to his full height, shooting a brief glance in my direction. I raised an eyebrow at him and his strange behavior. The other spectators in the stands were noticing too, giving each other confused looks and murmuring questions. Hopefully it was just a one-time weird occurrence.

"Yes Coach," he answered obediently before jogging back to stand in front of the goal yet again.

The sound of the whistle was piercing the cool air a moment later as the next boy in line received the lacrosse ball. He took off eagerly, much like the last one, before colliding with Scott who had run forward once more. The boy went flying in the air, going through a flip-like motion before landing on his back. I winced, and would've been worried for Scott if I hadn't recently learned about his secret wolfy powers.

My brother darted to hover over the boy's face, making the same sniffing motion before muttering a quick apology and running back to his place. Finstock didn't seem too pleased, and yelled something about Scott being the goal_keeper_. He shot back another apologetic response before readying himself to take on the next player.

The pattern continued after that, with Scott darting forward to practically clobber the next few teammates and then leaning in to presumably take a whiff of them. I looked on with clenched teeth, hurting a little for every single one of the boys that Scott rammed into. The painful sight didn't come to a pause until Jackson decided that his shoulder hurt and he retreated to sit a few rows in front of me on the stands.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself once I saw who would be Scott's next victim.

Number fourteen, otherwise known as Isaac Lahey. There was an evident pick up in my heart rate in worry for him. Scott's werewolf strength could obviously do some damage, and I didn't want Isaac to get more bruises after just getting rid of that nasty black eye.

"Go easy on him, Scott," I whispered, hoping that he would somehow be able to catch my message.

Before Coach blew his whistle, Isaac turned his head to glance right at me, almost as if he'd heard what I said. The eye contact was brief, since the ball was being tossed in his direction within the next few seconds.

Both of them were immediately taking off, chunks of grass and dirt flying in the air as their cleats slammed across the field. My hands were anxiously clenched together, awaiting the forceful contact that would no doubt be coming. The defender moved away as Scott powered by, lowering his head towards the ground. Even the air seemed to still as the two got closer and closer and closer, finally colliding with a loud crack that made me gasp. Their lacrosse sticks flung out of their gloved hands as they flew through the air, both landing on all fours.

Slowly, Scott and Isaac lifted their heads to stare at one another. Judging by the rise and fall of their backs, the boys seemed to be breathing heavily in order to regain all of the air that had probably been knocked out of them during the hit. The sudden whistle broke them from whatever trance they had been in, and they both broke eye contact.

Then everyone's attention was turned towards one end of the field, where three police officers were making their way towards the team. I recognized the middle one as Sheriff Stilinski. From the looks on their faces, the officers meant business. I saw Isaac and Scott look at each other one last time before they both stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off of themselves. It was only a moment later when the Sheriff approached Coach Finstock, and Isaac was being called over to them.

The practice seemed to dissipate after that, with all of the team members standing to go and converse with one another. Stiles and Scott found each other immediately, while I grabbed my belongings and jogged over to where they were standing. Both of them were focused on an area not too far away, where the police were talking to Isaac.

"What the heck was that?" I demanded once I had stopped to stand before Stiles and my brother.

Scott acknowledged my arrival with a brief glance, but turned back to stare at Isaac. The concentrated look on his face along with Stiles' silence made me infer that he must be listening in on whatever the Sheriff was telling the teen.

"His father's dead," Scott recounted quietly, eliciting a small gasp from me. "They think he was murdered."

Stiles looked concerned. "Wait, are they saying he's a suspect?"

I found that very hard to believe, at least knowing the Isaac that I did. He seemed sweet, kind, and even a little shy. Despite his height and apparent ability to take a hard hit from Scott, I couldn't see him capable of hurting anyone. But then again, I'd barely known him for a few days, no matter how much hope I had.

"I'm not sure," my brother answered, still not facing either of us. "Why?"

Stiles pursed his lips. "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Wait, like overnight?" Scott asked, furrowing his dark brows.

"During the full moon." he replied with a grave tone.

"Hold on," I interjected, needing to receive some answers. "Why does that matter?"

Sighing, Stiles turned his attention to me. "Looks like Derek's been makin' some werewolves out of the innocent teenagers of Beacon Hills."

_"Derek's an Alpha now," Scott explained. "He can turn people into werewolves by giving them the bite."_

My eyes widened. _Isaac_ was a werewolf? Again, it was almost impossible to believe. Then again, I had had trouble seeing Scott as anything like that when I first found out. It did explain how his black eye had been able to suddenly heal so quickly.

"How long has he been one?" I questioned, staring at Isaac as Stiles' father led him away.

Scott finally looked at me. "Not for long. I just sensed it today and I would've been able to figure it out at some of our other lacrosse practices."

"Well that explains the excessive tackling," I muttered under my breath.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked, directing the question at Stiles.

"People, good." Stiles answered with a nod of his head. "Werewolves? Probably not that good."

Both Scott and I shared a brief look of concern before he spoke again. "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

My brother added a pause for a bit of dramatic effect. "He does."

The three of us all looked around at each other, worry plain on our faces. Isaac was able to steal a look over his shoulder at our little trio before his figure disappeared behind the line of trees. I could see the fear in his blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to run forward and try to convince Sheriff Stilinski to do anything other than lock Isaac up.

"So what are we gonna do?" I wondered, setting into problem solving mode.

Scott shook his head. "_We_ are not going to do anything. You don't need to get involved in all of this."

I opened my mouth to protest, but my twin cut me off. "We'll see you in chemistry," he ended the conversation before stalking off towards his bag.

Stiles was left standing before me, glancing between us two siblings with raised eyebrows and slightly parted lips. I gave him a pleading look.

"Uh," he stammered. "Yeah, we'll see you in chem, Soph."

Obviously wanting to escape my complaints, he hurried off after Scott. I exhaled in defeat, readjusting my bag on my shoulder. It was almost time for school to begin, and I wanted to run by my locker before heading off to French class. As I walked across the field, I recalled the conversation from the night before and the identical words that Scott had recited to me.

_"You don't need to get involved in all of this," Scott told me, a hint of authority in his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_A frown appeared on my face, but I tried to conceal it. "Yeah," I muttered. "I know."_

Now that a blatant opportunity to involve myself in the werewolf lifestyle had arisen, I was finding it harder to respect my brother's wishes. No matter how many differences there were between us, we had one very common similarity; we both felt the need to try and do as much good as possible. In this case, _good_ could be considered as helping Isaac get out of that pesky holding cell at the police station. He had been nothing but friendly and welcoming to me, and I wanted to return the kindness. It also helped that he was attractive, with those blue eyes that made me want to giggle in an embarrassingly girlish way.

As my thoughts furthered, I eventually came to the conclusion that I would definitely have to involve myself, no matter how much Scott would be against it.

But the real question was, how would I do it?

* * *

**And there's chapter four.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this one and that it made up for the long wait! We got to see a little Sophie/Isaac interaction, so that was good! There will be more next chapter!**

**Please please review! The feedback will help me update even faster next time.**

**xo, liz**


End file.
